A Journey Of A Lifetime
by KittyCatLover16
Summary: Caroline and Sam thought that the Avengers were just Movies. What if their wrong? Rated T for possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 What?

Caroline POV

Sam and I were at her house having a avengers movie marathon and we just finished. So we went up to her room and chatted about random stuff when this weird portal appeared in the room.

"What the heck!?" She said.

"Come on let's check it out." I say back.

"No we shouldn't. And this should not even be happening at all."

"Sure it can, live a little."

So I dragged her in and all I remember is darkness.

Fury POV

I was in the deck of the Hellicarrier observing the agents as they worked when out of the blue a gigantic portal appeared and out came two unconscious young girls.

"Check them out and call me when they wake up." I ordered.

~1 hour later~

"Sir they are awake and seem completely fine. They should be well enough for interrogation." one of the agents said "and we already have them in separate rooms for interrogation."

"Yes thank you lead the way,"

I followed him to a room with two windows with one girl tapping her fingers on the table and the other girl laying on the table messing with her hair out of boredom. So I went into the room with the bored looking girl.

"Oh hi!" She exclaims "I'm Caroline!"

"Hello? I am going to ask you some questions." I answered to her.

"Ok just so you know I have no idea how I got here. One moment I was in Sam's room and now I'm here! And also I can now do this!" She points to the glass of water and makes it raise out of the glass.

I just stare wide eyed ad the girl and ask her full name which is Caroline Alice Lancaster. I leave the room to go into the next room and find that Agents Hill, Coulson, Barton, and Romanoff had been watching the entire conversation.

"She's a little eccentric, isn't she," Barton says.

But I just inter the other room and say "your friend's a little rambunctious."

"Yeah I know, you should see her on a sugar high." She says back.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Samantha Elaine Dixon and your name is Nicholas Joseph Fury and I think my friend and I came from a different dimension than this one because in my world you are a comic book character and movie character."

My mind goes blank when I hear this and I don't know what to say. So I leave.

"Coulson check out the area and see if there is any strange readings from that area." I say.

"Yes sir," he answers and leaves.

"Sir, what should we do with the girls?" Hill asks.

"Train them and see what they can do and maybe they could be not only SHEILD agents and be added to the Avengers protocol." I answered.

"What!? They are just 14-15 years old! What are you thinking!?" They all exclaim.

"I just want to see what they can do," I tell them.

"Fine let's see and go from there. Okay?" Hill tells me.

"Yeah yeah go ahead," I answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Collecting the Avengers

Sam POV

We have been here for a month and Caroline and I already have code names. Caroline is Siren because not only can she control water when she sings it puts a person under her control until she wishes not to control them and I have been called Frost because I can make ice, mold ice, and generally be like Iceman from X-men. We were hanging out with Natasha (since Phil and Clint are at that cursed P.E.G.A.S.U.S base) while also Caroline was generally annoying the crap out of Fury and he was ... might I say it furious. He called Caroline and I to his office and told us that we were going with him to the tesaract and tells us to leave and wait for us on the deck where we start saying "oh crap oh crap" over and over again until him and Maria come out as we get on the helicopter.

We finally arrive and Caroline and I say we will stay in here so we don't interrupt the time line.

Phil and Fury show up after awhile and Caroline says nonchalantly "It was Loki right." They stare at her for a minute than remember.

"So I guess the movie has started." Phil said.

"Yup," we say popping the p.

"Okay we are going to activate the Avengers protocol. Caroline you and I are getting Captain America, and Sam and Phil you two are getting Ironman." Fury said as Caroline squealed out of excitement.

Steve POV

I was in the gym punching a punching bag when I heard one pair of heavy foot steps and another pair very lightly walking as if they were a teenager.

"What do you want Fury?" I ask without turning around.

"It's time for the Avengers protocol and your on the list. Here is the file and read up on your new teammates. This is one of them," he says while acknowledging the girl beside him who looks about 14-15. "This is Siren or Caroline why don't she shows you what she can do and Caroline not your siren song!" He says and the girl Caroline looks disappointed. She pointed to the water fountain and it started to shake until it exploded and came right for her. She raised her hands and pointed to Fury and dumped all the water on him and giggled.

"Caroline Alice Lancaster what did I say about you dumping water on me?" Fury fumed.

"To never do it unless I want a psych evaluation." She stated.

"Yes, and now you are getting one."

"Now what did Sam tell you?" She questioned.

"That you would purposely eat as much sugar as you can and drive the psychologist insane." He answered.

"Yup," she said popping the p, "and I will do it."

Fury rubbed his eyes out of frustration as I open the file and say "you should have left this in the ocean." As I look at a picture of the tessaract.

~time skip~

Sam's POV

Coulson and I where heading to Stark tower to recruit Tony. I knew this was not going to be easy. As Phil and I get into the elevator he pulls out his phone to try and override JARVIS. Stark eventually picks up and says "you have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark please leave a message." I do my best not to laugh Phil says "this is urgent" Stark says "then leave it urgent." we come in and he says security breach! Pepper welcomes us and asked who I was I said Hi my name is Samantha Dixon nice to meet you Miss. Potts. Coulson says "we need you to look at this" I try to hand Tony the file he says "I hate to be handed things" Pepper says "well that's fine cause I love to be handed things." she hands me her glass I hand it to Coulson she hands the file to Tony. He begins to look at the file and sees you and me in our own files he looked surprised. He than asked "exactly how old are you?" I said "15 Mr. Stark" he says " you don't have to call me Mr. Stark call me Tony." and as Coulson, Pepper, and I leave he says "just came up with a nickname for you how about Frosty!" we left and as we go down in the elevator Pepper says "I apologize for Tony's childish behavior." I said "it's cool he isn't as obnoxious and annoying as Caroline by that much. But if he calls me Frosty again he will get put on ice." they both laugh at my comment. But something in the back of my mind did not seem right I knew Loki could get inside your head but sure as heck he was annoying saying "Caroline and I would see his way of things." that's when it hit me how does he know our names? And how is he in my head could he be in Caroline's as well? I guess the only way to find out is to ask Caroline or ask Horn Head himself a conversation I was not going to be pleased in asking either one of them.


	3. AN

Sorry guys this is not an update but just to let y'all know I will hopefully be doing a update for this story over the weekend.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Germany and Thor's arrival

Location: Stuttgart, Germany

Natasha's POV

We have arrived in Germany. Loki had his sceptre pointed at a man who was standing up to him when Captain Rogers jumped out and deflected the blast with his shield. Rogers said "You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else we ended up disagreeing." Loki got back up from when he was hit by the blast and said "Ah the solider...A man out of time." Rogers said "I'm not the one whose out of time." I said on the PA system "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!" he just fired at the jet and I helped us dodge it. Cap was fighting him down below I said worryingly "Guy's all over the place..." Sam and Caroline were hanging on for dear life when the PA system was hacked and AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill starts playing and I here in my com "Hello agent Romanoff miss me?" I then smirked Stark was here. He blasted Loki back and said "Make a move Reindeer Games." I landed the jet and we apprehend Loki and got back in the jet to head to the Hellicarrier.

Sam's POV

Caroline and I were sitting across from Loki on the other side he was smirking at us when Stark and Rogers weren't looking I felt pretty uneasy about it. I listened in on Rogers and Stark's conversation Steve said "I don't like it..." Tony said "What Rock of Ages giving up so quickly?" I stopped listening I knew where this was heading. Then thunder and lightning cracked Natasha said "Where's this coming from?" Caroline and I looked at each and mouthed Thor. Loki seemed pretty uneasy now serves him right Steve said "What's the matter scared of a little lighting?" Loki said "I'm not overly fond of what follows..." then Thor attacked the jet he Iron Man got tossed back and slammed into Rogers and Thor grabbed Loki and flew out. Tony said "And now there's that guy..." Steve said "Think he's a friendly!?" Tony put his helmet on and said "Doesn't matter if he frees  
Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost!"  
Steve said "Stark we need a plan of attack!" Tony said "I have a plan ATTACK!" and he few out after the thunder god are you kidding me! Cap grabbed a parachute and was getting it on when Natasha said "I'd sit this one out Cap!" Steve said "Don't see how I can." Natasha said "These guys come from legend their basically gods!" he said "There's only one god ma'am and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that!" "I have to agree with him on that" Caroline said and on that he jumped out we both went after him lucky us we can both fly. We landed on the mountain where Loki was watching Thor and Iron Man fight and we saw Cap running over to deal with them. Loki looked over at us both I said "Try anything Loki and you will get thrown off this mountain for all I care!" he just smirked and we heard Thor say "YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN!" oh no! The hammer came down on the shield and the blast was huge and the ringing sound was still in the air. We were on our way back to the jet Tony decided to be a smart ass and said "Hey Frosty how goes it!" I frosted his gauntlet he said "Oh come on!" Caroline asked me "Why did you do that?" I said "He's getting on my last nerves!" we entered the jet and were on our way back Thor was looking as us the whole freaking time what did I do to deserve this insanity! We landed on the carrier and we exited the net as Loki was taking by several armed guards. Thor said "Um by any chance maiden are you a Frost Giant or half Frost Giant?" I sighed and said "I am 100% human thank you why I have these powers I blame your brother." and I walked away I could hear Loki in my head again he is so getting smashed later!

Caroline's POV

We sat at a table together and watched the tablet screen as Fury talked to Loki. "In case it's unclear to you if you try to escape if you as so much scratch that glass..." he pressed a button the bottom opened up Loki looked over and saw it. Fury said "30 thousand feet straight down in a steel trap you get how that works!" he gestured to Loki saying "Ant...Boot." as he pointed back to the controls Loki laughed he said "It's an impressive cage not built I think for me..." Fury said "It was built for something a lot stronger then you." Loki looks directly at the camera and said "Oh I've heard a mindless beast makes play that he's still a man." I ignored most of the conversation zoning out bit tried not to laugh when Fury said "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Bruce said "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Sam rolled her eyes can't blame her we knew what they were going to say so I whispered over to her "Hey you alright?" she said "What... Oh I am fine." Stark had walked in and said "That man is playing galaga probably thought we wouldn't notice but we did!" god we both tried not to laugh! Stark and Banner left to go do the whole Science Bros thing and Thor and Cap stayed behind for a bit I could tell something was bothering Sam. What could it be?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loki's effing escape

Caroline's POV

Sam and I were walking with Steve down to the lab where Stark and Banner were. Steve asked "So you two are from another dimension right?" Sam said "Yeah we are and before you ask yes we know what is going to happen." Steve just shut up after that as we entered the lab Steve said to Tony "Are you nuts?" I said "I'm nuts!" Sam just face palmed and sighed "Your ADHD not exactly nuts; Hyperactive yes!" Steve, Tony, and Banner looked at us all wide eyed and continued their conversation. Steve said "Is everything a joke to you?!" Tony said "Funny things are." we ingnored most of this until Tony pulled out blueberries! he offered one to Steve but he didn't take it he offered Sam one she refused me on the other hand tried to take the entire bag and said "Give it!" Tony didn't do it just he said "We can just share it." so Tony and I ended up sharing the blueberries. Eventually the conversation went to Tony saying "Of the people in this room, Which one is, A: Not a teenager, B: Wearing a spangly outfit, and C: Not of use?" I fist bumped with Tony Sam just glared at us like Cap did and Steve turned around and said "Just find the Cube." and he stormed out followed by Sam.

Natasha's POV

Loki said "There's not many people who can sneak up on me." I said "Bet you figured I'd come." he said "After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, You'd appear as a friend a bomb and I would corporate." I said "I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." he said "Is the love, Agent Romanoff?" I said "Love is for children. I owe him a debt." he said "Hmm tell me." he sat down in his cell and I took a seat as well. I said "Before I worked for SHIELD I uh...Well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set I didn't care what I used it for or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me...He made a different call." he said "And what were you to do if I vow to spare him?" I said "Then I would let you out." he said "Oh but I like this your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?" I said "Regimes fall everyday I tend not to weep over that I'm Russian...Or I was." he said "And what are you now?" I got up and said "It's really not that complicated I've got red in my ledger I'd like to wipe it out." he said "Can you? can you wipe out that much red? Drakcov's daughter, Sao Palo, The Hospital fire. Barton told me everything your ledger is dripping it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more vituious then yourself will change anything? You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be different to have your own code something that makes up for the horrors...But their a part of you and always will be." Loki slammed his fist against the glass and said "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I'll split his skull! That is my bargain you meauling quim!" I had backed way from the glass and had turned around and said "You're a monster." he said "Oh no you brought the monster." I turned around and said "So Banner? that's your play?" Loki said "What?" I said "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. I'm on my way to the lab. Send Thor as well." Loki looked mad at me beating him at his own game I said "Thank you for your cooperation." and I left for the lab.

Sam's POV

Steve and I walked into the lab as Tony said "What is phase two?" Steve sat the Hydra weapon on the counter. I was right by him Steve said "Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry the computer was working a little too slow for us." I walked over to Caroline and she said "Are you fucking kidding me Sam?!" I rolled my eyes and said "Braise your self for the blast to come." Fury said "The world's filling up people who can't be matched or controlled." Tony said "Well those two aren't even from this world...This dimension and Loki brought them here so why!?" I glared at Stark. Natasha said "You want to think about removing yourself from this enviroment, Doctor Banner?" he said "Oh I was well removed before you dragged me back into this freak show!" Tony said "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" he had put his arm on Steve shoulder. Steve said "You know damn well why. Back off!" Tony said "Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." Steve smirked and said "Yeah Big Man in a suit of armor. You may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Thor said "You peolpe are so petty...and tiny." I rolled my eyes again I heard Loki say in my head "Your heroes will fail they can't even work together with out arguing." I made a mental note in my head to him I flipped the bird at him. Banner now had the scepter in his hands I got nervous even though I knew that would happen. They got the location on the scepter Bruce said "Sorry kids you don't get to see my trick." he put the scepter back and he walked over to the screen. They continued to argue until...BOOM! Caroline and I got slammed into the wall. I got back up and saw no one in the room including Caroline I thought "Where would she...Caroline oh no you fucking didn't!" I ran out into the hall and ran down to Loki's cell I said "Caroline if you end up as one of his flying monkeys I'll murder you after I knock you out of it!" right as I ran in Coulson was stabbed! I gasped Thor screamed "No!" Loki pressed the button and Thor dropped in the cell. Loki looked at me and was smirking oh I am going to kill him! Caroline walked out and her eyes were Tesseract blue no surprise there I knew she would do what I said to not to which was go after Coulson. Loki ordered her to capture me ha like that was going to happen without a fight! Loki wacthed us fight and Coulson spoke a few words to him he was then blasted through the wall I smiled and said "Thank you Coulson!" I slammed Caroline's head into the wall and she looked up at me and said "Samantha?" I kicked her in the face I know harsh but I basically did what I knew Nat did to Clint. That's when one of Loki's henchmen came out of nowhere and captured me oh fuck! I was dragged to the Quinjet they stole and I was handcuffed you kidding me? and Loki said "So glad you could join me." I didn't speak to him I just held both my middle fingers up at him the freaking jerk is so going to get what was coming to him soon.


End file.
